Time to Shine
by Multiversal
Summary: An Arcanine decides to put a bitchy Samurott in his place. Rated M for language and yaoi content. Pokemon x Pokemon


_**Time to Shine**_

 ** _This story is mostly just an idea I just wanted to get out there for some reason. Also to give credit where it is due I have to thank SuperDaiKenKi for helping me edit this story and hopefully we will work on more stuff together. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon._**

The endless cycle of life brings another day in the mysterious world of pokemon. In such a complex, yet interesting world, one could only wonder just how many things there are to discover. For two pokemon this experience would be discovering something that they both have been waiting nearly what seemed like forever for. It should be pretty obvious what that specific thing they have been waiting for is. Pretty much, mating.

An Arcanine who lived around the Zelená Forest with the name of Jet. Being an Arcanine of course, generally, he was huge, in more ways than one. Standing around the height of 6'8'' (On all fours to be specific) and weighing around 307 pounds, this Arcanine was pretty intimidating to come across but at the same time if there were a female, or a gay male around, they would go nuts when they saw how strong and handsome he was. Jet however, wasn't really interested in anyone that he saw, it was possible for him to be bisexual but he really didn't give another pokemon a second glance after crossing their path, leaving generally all of his fans disappointed, but he needed someone who would initiate that certain spark, someone who could actually make him get an erection. That day was sure to come soon, but some more waiting and patience is all that was needed.

On the other hand there was another pokemon who inhabited the same forest. One of which is a Samurott named Dew, another male. He was around the height of 5'5'', a bit tall for the Formidable pokemon and he weighed a 210 pounds which is surprisingly underweight for a pokemon of his size.

As a Samurott he would be for the most part somewhat intimidating as well, if he wasn't such a bitch about everything. Generally this otter always had a habit of dissing other pokemon and such like a typically snobby teenage girl. He was actually gay but of course no one would want to be mates with such a smart mouth, even if some of the pokemon were gay and Dew had a great ass to stare at. Most pokemon would believe if he just got laid already like the bitch in heat he was then maybe he would shut up but no one actually thought such a day could even come for the Samurott. (He actually did want a mate badly but was too stubborn to admit it himself.)

* * *

 _ **One Day…**_

It was a tranquil day in the forest and nothing much was really happening around the area, most of the other pokemon were either inside of their dens or just out for the day for it was mostly quiet and felt rather empty. Two sets of blue paws with large black claws began to stroll through the woods, wearing a cocky smirk noticing no one was around, he was obviously ready to start yapping his mouth early today but yet there was nobody around to bitch too and soon enough that cocky smirk had turn into an irritated frown in a flash. Where was everyone today?

 _"Hhmp, why'd everyone decide to ditch little ol' me today? I'll deal with them later. Losers.."_ Spoke Dew in his head as he walked around, snooping around for signs of anyone.

Just around the corner an even bigger pokemon roamed by, who was also taking notice to everybody's sudden disappearance, he was normally adored by many even if he didn't have any mutual feelings for any of those admirers. It happened to be Jet the Arcanine who was roaming the woods, and his patience was wearing pretty thin with a personal matter, and that of course would be directed generally below his belly where his sheath was. He was beginning to think that he really should be finding a mate, he needed to release and of course he was too proud to masterbate, it wasn't going down like that. But the day he was actually willing to take anyone, anyone showed up to be no one. His cock was throbbing painfully as the thought of mating began to mess with his head, it would soon get very feral.

As Jet walked around seamlessly aimlessly it wasn't until a few moments later that his problem would be solved. His sensitive ears could definitely hear footsteps not far away. He looked over into the general direction of the sound for his hazel eyes to meet the backside of a male Samurott, who happened to be drinking water from a lake. Jet was automatically turned on watching the Samurott's sexy ass and became rather dissolute. The Samurott, Dew, picked his muzzle up from the water, streams of the clear liquid flowed down from his mouth as his facial fur slowly soaked, obviously the messy drinker. The sheer look he gave didn't give Jet intimidation, but instead he felt lust building up inside him, damn that Samurott was sexy! Only thing now was just to simply talk to him, and maybe he'll agree to be his mate. Maybe.

Agreeing with himself to approach this Samurott, the arcane dog decided to play it casual. Dew noticed the huge canine approached him and raised an eyebrow already finding something to start bitching about.

"Uh, you're in the personal space." Dew said rudely, Jet wasn't going to let himself get turned down so easily however and he was going to mate one way or another, but for now he tried to keep in control.

"Name's Jet, and you are?" He asked politely with a grin. Dew growled getting quickly sick of this mutt's persistence and then proceeded to spit on Jet's face before strutting away.

The Arcanine could feel a surge of fury rush through his body, now he actually knew of that one Samurott who needed to learn his place. And in between his anger and his horniness he wasn't gonna take this bullshit from this otter.

Jet gave a low growl before walking right up behind Dew, once again eyeing that ass and didn't waste a second to mount him getting a firm grip around his waist. Dew gasped in surprise to find the dog he just dissed on top of him holding him good, when he tried to move he couldn't even budge.

"What are you doing you stupid mutt!?" Dew growled to the dog who didn't bother to say a word, then the sassy Samurott felt something really warm near his rear and his face flushed red as he suddenly caught on the the dog's plan.

Jet wasted no time in pushing his 18 inch doghood into the otters anus, the dog shivered in pure pleasure ass his huge cock was squeezed by Dew's tight hole. The otter's eyes widen as his jaw dropped feeling Jet's warm cock violate and spread his forbidden entrance, but at the same time, his face only flushed more, was he actually feeling pleasure from this mutt that was below him like any other peasant?

The Arcanine smirked as he had the bitch completely under his control and didn't even give him time to breath before ramming his cock rapidly into his anus, he was waited for long enough. Grinding his fangs and wincing his eyes, his body was slowly being engulfed by the pleasure that was this dog's humping. He could barely breathe as Jet knocked the straight wind out of his body with his speed, the Samurott's cock was leaking and spurting pre under him as Jet was releasing his own, both of their bodies were shaking of delight while Jet's huge knot slammed into Dew's anus and shot his seed deep inside. Dew whined out in extreme pleasure before his shooting his seed onto the ground below him. He then passed out on the ground. Feeling full...feeling satisfied…

Jet was panting hard but didn't pass out, he waiting for his knot to get soft enough before pulling out of him, releasing a sloshing sound along with a lot of thick puddles of cum dripping down Dew's legs now.

Jet turned around then proceeding to leave as Dew laid there finally being put into his place. Snickering to himself as the water type's used hole leaks of his seed. " _I wonder if he'll behave himself from now on…"_ The canine thought to himself.

* * *

 _ **The next day**_

The day started out rather nicely, the sun was shining, not a cloud in site. It was absolutely peaceful for all of the pokemon that lived in the Zelená Forest. For the first time, the pokemon felt free to roam around without a problem. Without a doubt, the reason for this is that Dew was nowhere in sight. It was now near noon and not a trace of the whiny pokemon was found. Well, that peace wasn't going to last long after.

There was a sudden strange crunching of grass a distance away, making all of the pokemon turn their heads towards the general direction. Familiar blue paws with black claws were the first thing they saw as well as the large sea scales that layered the body, it was obvious who this was even before the creature revealed himself.

"Crap! It's him!" a Pachirisu shouted as other pokemon got on their guard glaring daggers at the samurai otter.

"Wait!" Dew said trying to stop the other pokemon from leaving "I just want to apologize for being a complete jerk."

"Like we would believe that." A Zangoose responded with an irritated tone hidden in his voice.

"Look…" Dew let out a sigh before returning to the bushes and returned with a basket full of berries "I've been a major jackass to every single one of you and I wanted to make things right, once again. I'm sorry." the Samurott replied.

The numerous pokemon looked at each other before the Samurott walked away before he even got a response.

Dew walked through the forest to find a certain someone that had been clouding his mind since the day that came before today. A lot of things swam through his mind recently.

 _Throughout the night he felt restless despite the numbness and ache in his rear legs. The Arcanine that pounded him did not leave his mind no matter what he tried until eventually he stopped and begin to actually think about it a little deeper._

 _It made him think long and hard about how he treated others, overall he just felt mostly sorry, but at the same time could not help but get a little aroused each time he would think about that fateful moment._

 _His mind was mixed with so many conflicting feelings, and he in fact was actually developing somewhat of a liking to the Arcanine, who he didn't want to treat wrongly. He also didn't want for Jet to look at him in a wrong way. He was changing into a different person altogether._

* * *

Today he was hoping to find the canine that made him realize his true desires, though he did not expect to find him. " _How could it be so hard to find a six foot tall dog..?"_ He thought with a sigh, his head hanging low to the point where he could not watch where he was going and as if on cue, he bumped right into something with a lot of orange and black fur.

Dew stood there silently as he caught a glimpse at who he ran into, the creature gave the same silent stare back. As their eyes connected, it took Dew no time to realize this was an Arcanine that he was staring at. There was an awkward silence between the two until Jet spoke up.

"Um….Dew right?" The canine asked as Dew responded with a slow nod. He felt as if he was about to choke and wasn't able to speak for a moment. He only looked down trying to make up something to say in his mind.

"Look...Dew, I'm sorry for breeding you like that yesterday, I've probably been a bit too harsh after you spat on me. I was horny, in need, but when I saw that beautiful ass of yours, I couldn't control myself.

Dew blushed heavily and felt real nervous "I-I um...I wanted to apologize to you...I shouldn't acted the way I have...truth is, I've always been attracted to males but nobody would mate with me, but for you to take me like that...It was a blessing…."

Jet was caught off guard from what Dew said, but was even more surprised when the Samurott walked forward to him, and kissed him.

"U-um...could you do it again?" the Samurott asked breaking the kiss one more time, he turned away from Jet with his rear raised, his 14 inch cock is fully out dripping with pre with anticipation for having his previously violated hole used again by the larger male.

"Are you sure you don't want me to prep you this time?"

"Don't worry, I can take it, take me like you have done last time! Breed me like the bitch that I am..I need it!"

Jet couldn't help but gain a confident and lewd smirk on his muzzle, actually getting a bit turned on by Dew's sudden command. The canines 18 inch cock began to slide smoothly from his sheath. He was getting as horny as Dew was and he still felt a strong urge within his girth, so Jet wasted no time mounting over the otter's rear end, wrapping his paws around his waist with a tight grip.

"What are you waiting for? Fuck me now!"

"Hold up, at least let me line myself right." Jet spoke lowly with a grunt as he shifted his lower body until he felt his member poke against a familiar, needing hole. Dew took a deep breath while shuddering, feeling the wonderful warmness from Jet's doghood. Without much hesitation, Jet slammed his cock right inside Dew's tight ass, making the otter shout out to the sky swinging his head back as he felt the large dog cock penetrate him.

Jet began to feel that somewhat strange, but undeniable pleasure that came from dominating this male under him as he kept pounding his behind. Dew's jaws were left dropped as he tried to gasp for air, each time Jet slammed himself into him the wind would be knocked out of his body. Jet bit down softly on Dew's neck trying to get a better hold of his rocking body.

The scent of their sex filled the air around them, pokemon near the area were able to smell it as well but none dared to approach as they knew what this scent meant. Pre from Jet's cock began to squirt into the otter's poor hole as he whimpered poorly with pleasure surging from the inside of his body, making his cock give a strong squirt of pre as well.

"H-harder….tie me...with your knot.." Dew managed to say through his shortage of breath, he was so close to his orgasm but could not get there, and the aching he was beginning to feel didn't help much either, though the pleasure far exceeded the soreness.

"You don't have to wait….Almost there" Jet grunted as he pounded harder, knot and balls slapping against his rear. Dew screamed out in pure joy as his poor rear took the punishment that it deserved and as if by natural instincts, Dew began thrusting back into Jet's thrusts making it even more pleasurable. Jet clenched his paws tighter around Dew and his sharp fangs started to grind as he tried to get in his knot inside of the otter's ass, the extra lube from the seed that he had already spilled helped but with his large knot not by much, he was really going to have to force it in with his best effort.

With one final thrust, Jet let out a roar as he slammed his whole knot in. The submissive Dew gave out a cry as he was finally able to release his load on the grass beneath him as Jet was finally able to release his seed as well into Dew's aching hole which was begging to be filled. It was the same amazing feeling Dew had felt the first time they mated, the warm, sticky cum filling up his hole with the exhaustion he had already felt was more than he could even bare. With that, the otter collapsed on the spot, though his rear still hung in the air, he was knocked out.

Jet collapsed on top of Dew after finally releasing his seed, also being exhausted of doing anything after that amazing experience. Jet took a look at the creature who laid below him, seeing a smile on his muzzle. It was possibly the first time he had seen him smile and it even made him smile a little bit as well. Jet leaned his head over to Dew's before giving a soft lick on his muzzle. After that, he gave into the exhaustion that was calling him and he fell asleep peacefully.


End file.
